pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Minccino
Vs. Minccino is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 6/8/2019. Author's Note This episode contains an audio link in the story that opens another page on your internet browser. For the best reading experience, open the link on a new page so you can read and listen at the same time. ENJOY! Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Luke and Zorua arrive in Nimbasa Town. Iris: The Battle Club Tournament is just around the corner! Cilan: This will be quite interesting to battle you guys in a competition setting. Rui: Yeah, yeah. You guys have fun with that. Iris: What are you talking about?! You’re joining too! Rui: Uh, since when? Cilan: It would be good experience for you to battle other trainers besides us. Rui: (Groans) Fine. Only cause you’re cute. Luke: I’m looking forward to getting some great footage. A series of whistle blows occur in tune, stopping Ian in his tracks. The others stop as well, as they turn towards the source of the whistles. A girl in a yellow and black striped jacket with a baseball cap was blowing it. Casey: Let’s all cheer Electabuzz, greatest team of all! The players charge the field and double team the ball! They’re the crew with Mega Punch when they are in a crunch! Metronome safe at home, Hyper Beam too! Win, win, through thick and thin. Electabuzz, it’s you! Yeah! Casey stops at the group, as she points out Ian who is working to not face her. Casey: Ah-ha! I thought it was you, Ian! Ian sighs, turning to face Casey. Ian: Been a while Casey. Casey: You bet! You thought you could keep away from me forever? Iris: Who are you? Casey: I’m Casey! The Electabuzz’s number one fan! Cilan: That chant you did. Do you mean the Electabuzz Baseball team? Casey’s eyes light up with delight, going over and grasping Cilan’s hands. Casey: Finally! Someone knows of the Electabuzz! I’m here to witness them thrash the Nimbasa Conkeldurrs! Cilan: (Smirks) Hate to disappoint, but the Conkeldurr have had a nearly perfect season! And the Electabuzz have been particularly weak when it comes to maintaining stamina throughout the game. Casey: Ha! You’re on! I’m on my way to the stadium now to get tickets! Luke: Huh? But, that’s in Nimbasa City. Iris: Isn’t that where we are? Luke: We’re in Nimbasa Town. Still quite a distance from Nimbasa City. Casey: HUH?! Cilan: Don’t worry. The game isn’t for a few weeks now. My name is Cilan by the way. And we’re all here to compete in a local tournament. You should join as well. A passionate trainer such as yourself would be an incredible mix into the pot. Casey: If it means I can battle Ian again, why not! Ian: Let’s get over there then. End Scene The group goes over to registration, where there is a large crowd gathered. Miror B, Sugar the Foongus and Hilda are all dancing in the square, everyone cheering them on. Hilda is matching Miror B move for move. Miror B: Oh, OW! You are feisty, little one! I like it! Hilda: Well, yur looking at the square dancing champ of Floccessy Ranch 3 years runnin! I think a little hip’n hop ain’t that hard! Ah! Ian! Hilda breaks out of the dance circle, rushing up and skidding to a stop right in front of the group, kicking up a dust cloud. Hilda: So good you made it! I was worrying that I’d not have any friends competing! Rui: (Dreamily) You’re an amazing dancer there, Hilda. Hilda: Why thank you kindly sugar! Sugar: Foongus! Sugar hops over, accepting the praise. Hilda giggles. Hilda: Not you, Sugar! Oh well! Y’all should register! I’ve dun it already! Rui: Yeah, right. Katharine: Hi Rui! Rui turns, Katharine and Gothita appearing. Gothita gives Rui an evil glare. Rui: Oh, you. Shouldn’t you be abandoning Pokémon somewhere? Katharine: Real mature. Shouldn’t you be giving them away? Sparks fly between the two, as Rui walks off. She joins the others at the registration stands and gets their applications. Cilan: So we can register up to three Pokémon to use, and each round will be a one-on-one. Iris: Good thing we all have three Pokémon at this point. Voice: Too bad none of them are any good. Iris turns in irritation, as Georgia stands there snickering. Georgia: At least no good Dragon types. Iris: Georgia! (Confident) Says the girl who lost to me the last time. Georgia: We’re even on score, so it doesn’t count! Iris: A win is a win, and a loss is a loss! You’re such a kid! Sparks fly between the two, as a second Georgia appears. Georgia is startled, as it reverts to Zorua, snickering at her. Georgia: Why you? Cilan: My it seems that we have quite a mixture of rivals here. Ian: It gets better. Ian nods off to the distance, Cheren and Sabrina both filling out applications. Cheren catches Ian’s eye, then quickly looks back down at the application. Cilan: Both of them, huh? Now all that’s left is— Burgundy: Bien bien. Bonjour Cilan. Cilan turns to face Burgundy, as he does a slight bow. Cilan: Burgundy. A pleasure to see you again. Burgundy: It won’t be a pleasure after I humiliate you in battle! I would suggest that you start preparing for your loss now! Porcs non cultivés! Burgundy storms off, leaving Cilan speechless. Casey: Glad to see you haven’t had any reduction of craziness follow you. Ian: You think you’re up for this? Casey: Watch me win the whole thing! Watching from the distance is Wyatt, Munna, Rosa and Ditto. Wyatt: Figured we’d see them here. Rosa: You do realize that makes things harder for us, right? Wyatt: Eh, we’ll be fine. The contestants are in a staging area, as Freddy O’Martin and Don George commentate for the event. Freddy: Welcome, welcome! I’m Freddy O’Martin live at the Nimbasa Town Battle Club tournament! And with me is the official host of the tournament, Don George! Don, give the fans a quick run down of the tournament. Don George: I would be delighted to. This will be a single elimination tournament, each battle being a one-on-one. Each trainer chose three Pokémon that they could select from for each battle. The winner of each round will go onto the next. The winner of the tournament will win a complete set of Feathers, stat boosting items! Freddy: Those are the rules there! And without further adieu, let us select the opponents for the first round! On the monitor are the pictures of all the contestants, the pictures shuffled and randomized. The match ups are Georgia & Katharine, Hilda & Casey, Miror B. & Dino, Cilan & Wyatt, Luke & Iris, Ian & Burgundy, Rosa & Rui, and Cheren & Sabrina. Georgia: Ha! I’m first! This will be a cinch! Katharine: Don’t think I’ll go easy on you! Georgia: Oh, don’t worry. You won’t get the chance. Freddy: Now let’s begin our first battle! Georgia versus Katharine! The two stand on the field, the crowd going wild. The referee stands in place. Referee: And begin! Georgia: Beartic, go! Georgia throws her Pokéball, choosing Beartic. Beartic: Bear! Katharine: Okay Gothita. Who should I choose? Katharine bends down, allowing Gothita to whisper in her ear. Katharine nods agreeingly, Rui in disbelief. Rui: It’s like she doesn’t have a single original thought. Katharine: Okay! Go Darumaka! Katharine throws her Pokéball, choosing Darumaka. Darumaka: Daru! Katharine: Flamethrower! Georgia: Ice Beam, then Brick Break! Darumaka breathes Flamethrower, as Beartic fires Ice Beam. Ice Beam pushes through and strikes Darumaka, knocking it back. Beartic appears and strikes Darumaka with Brick Break, flattening it and defeating it. Referee: Darumaka is unable to battle! The winner is Beartic and the victor is Georgia! Georgia: Ha! What’d you expect? Katharine: No! Gothita, that was a terrible choice! Gothita: (Pouting) Gothita! Freddy: Onto the next match up! It’s Hilda versus Casey! Hilda takes Georgia’s spot, as Casey takes Katharine’s. Hilda: Yee-haw! Let ‘er rip! Minccino! Hilda throws her Pokéball, choosing Minccino. Minccino: Min min! Casey: Interesting. I think I’ll start with Beedrill! Casey throws her Pokéball, choosing Beedrill. The crowd gasps in surprise, Freddy standing up. Freddy: Folks, we’re in for a treat here! Casey is using a Beedrill, a Pokémon not native to the Unova region! Hilda: Alright Minccino! Swift! Minccino’s tail glows gold as he spins and fires several energy stars at Beedrill. Casey: Knock them away with Fury Attack! Then fly in with Twinneedle! Beedrill thrusts its stingers forward repeatedly, blocking some of the Swift but taking other hits. Beedrill flies at Minccino, two stingers going forward. Hilda: Tail Slap! Minccino leaps forward, tail glowing white. Minccino deflects the Twinneedle with Tail Slap, then lands three more hits. Burgundy: Impressionnant! That force had a seasoned kick to it. Cilan: It appears that Minccino has the ability Skill Link, which ensures those multiple hits to connect! But they don’t usually have that ability. Sabrina: Most likely a Hidden Ability. Casey: Beedrill, use Sludge Bomb! Beedrill fires Sludge Bomb, blasting Minccino back. Hilda: Attract! Casey: Twinneedle! Minccino winks, releasing energy hearts as Beedrill flies in. Beedrill is hit and unaffected, as he strikes Minccino with Twinneedle. Minccino is defeated. Referee: Minccino is unable to battle! The winner is Beedrill and the victor is Casey! Casey: Alright! Let’s celebrate with a victory song! Freddy: What a show! Now it’s time to move onto the next round! Miror B. versus Dino! Miror B. takes to the field, as does Dino. Dino: Go Tranquill! Dino throws his Pokéball, choosing Tranquill. Tranquill: Tran! Miror B: Sugar, it’s dancing time! Sugar: Foon! Sugar hops onto the field, Dino laughing. Dino: That little thing? I’ll be surprised if it can last a minute! Miror B: Don’t you, now I say don’t you doubt my Sugar! Now, let the music play! Miror B. presses a button on his portable device, as music blares over the stadium’s speakers. Freddy and George try saying something, but can’t be heard over the music. Dino: Whatev. Tranquill, Aerial Ace! Tranquill speeds forward with white energy, spiking Sugar with Aerial Ace. Sugar goes flying, as a green spore is in Tranquill’s face. It drops to the ground and falls asleep. Dino: Whoa, what happened?! Miror B: Oh, OW! That’s our, I say that’s our Effect Spore! Your Tranquill is enjoying a nap! Now I say, use Sludge Bomb! Sugar fires several Sludge Bombs at Tranquill, them blowing it back. Tranquill wakes up, angry and ready to fight. Miror B: Sweet Scent to Sludge Bomb! Sugar releases a pink aroma, which calms Tranquill down and leaves it motionless. Sugar spews another Sludge Bomb, striking and defeating Tranquill. Referee: Tranquill is unable to battle! The winner is Foongus and the victor is Miror B! Miror B: Oh, OW! Burgundy: (Not knowing what to think) His flavor is… Georgia: Gross. To think an old man can act like that. Cheren: It got results though. Hilda: Hey, he’s pretty cool in all honesty! Miror B cuts the music, as Freddy regains control of the mic. Freddy: Whew! There we go! And we’re back! Main Events * Ian, Rui, Iris, Cilan, Luke, Casey, Miror B., Hilda, Katharine, Georgia, Cheren, Sabrina, Burgundy, Wyatt, Rosa and Dino participate in the Don Battle Tournament. * Casey returns after a long hiatus. * Hilda's Minccino is revealed to have the Hidden Ability Skill Link. * Katharine is revealed to own a Darumaka. * Casey's Beedrill is confirmed to be male. * Miror B's Sugar the Foongus is revealed to have learned Sludge Bomb and have Effect Spore as its ability. Characters * Katharine * Georgia * Casey * Hilda * Miror B. * Dino * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Luke * Cheren * Sabrina * Burgundy * Wyatt * Rosa * Freddy O'Martin * Don George Pokémon * Beartic (Georgia's) * Darumaka (Katharine's) * Beedrill (Casey's) * Minccino (Hilda's) * Sugar the Foongus (Miror B's) * Tranquill (Dino's) * Victini (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') * Zorua (Luke's) * Munna (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) Trivia * The Don tournament has 14 characters that serve as main characters or rivals. Luke and Dino are the only ones without prominent roles in the future. * This marks Casey's first appearance since Vs. Elekid, way back in Pokémon Tales: Elise back in 2015. ** She returns to due the prominence of sports in Unova, and the Baseball stadium being perfect for hosting the Electabuzz. ** She was originally going to appear in a single episode in Sinnoh following the Electabuzz. Her episode was eventually reworked and became the episode Vs. Stantler. ** This marks the first time that Casey is a prominent rival to Ian, as before she was a minor one. * This tournament features the main rivals of this series. A few more less prominent rivals will appear later on. * In the development of my first draft of this franchise, this tournament was the latest airing episodes in the anime. Everything after this was inspired by games then edited to match the anime later. * Miror B. taking over the intercom for his music is based off how I see his "music" playing in the games he appears in instead of the regular battle theme through external means. * Katharine is the third Unova rival to feature the Darumaka family. The others are Sabrina and Cheren. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments